MCSM AU: Jesse (F)
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (There's a male Jesse version of this.) Sometimes, rather than making someone want to end their life, you make them become dangerous. Jesse is a good example of that, but with psychic powers. (Rated T for mentions of abuse and neglect, character death, violence towards a main, murder-suicide, and mild swearing.)


Jesse had a less than good life. She was bullied by everyone at school except for Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Lukas by being called weird, and her parents hated and ridiculed her. Then one day, she turned seventeen and found out she had weird powers where things would move and levitate to her will and her four real friends could do the same thing. Now she's been asked out to the school prom by Lukas. And despite her parents telling her she'll get laughed at, she put on a nice white dress and went.

It was really nice, _emphases on the 'was'_. At the prom, the girls wore beautiful dresses like hers and the boys wore suits with either black neckties or bow ties. Slow-dancing with Lukas was great, too. Then it turns out that she and Lukas were voted prom king and queen, Jesse finally felt happy. But it was a ploy because Aiden, Gill, and Maya told everyone to vote Jesse prom queen so they could prank her before she was crown, and in the spot the prom queen is supposed to be standing in, Aiden signaled Maya to pull the string to dump a bucket full of pig's blood all over Jesse. Some of it even got on Lukas. Everyone was in shock for a moment.

Jesse was mortified by blood, Lukas knew what it was at that point. He was angry, "What the hell?!", he shouted. Suddenly Lukas knew it was Aiden's fault since he signaled Gill next, "Look at Jesse, she looks ridiculous!", he tauntingly shouted before pointing at Jesse and laughing.

Everyone thought it was actually funny enough to laugh at her, except Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Lukas. Lukas mouthed an angry but simple 'What have you done?!' to Aiden, the brown haired boy just looked back it confusion. Jesse's eyes narrowed, becoming VERY angry. The bucket was right about to fall on Jesse's head, but she was too full of rage to know at first, "Jesse? Jesse, wait! Jesse!", Lukas said, Jesse did not answer.

When the bucket was about to hit Jesse, she used her powers to catch it and throw Lukas into the crowd with a scream, causing the whole crowd to gasp. In the sudden silence, Jesse also used her powers to grab a knife and sharpen it. Jesse was mistreated and abused for too long, it seems. Jesse then used her powers to lock all the exits, she was also aiming the bucket at Maya's head and the knife at Gill's head. Smiling slightly, she snapped her fingers with both hands, causing the bucket to break Maya's skull and the knife to plunge through Gill's skull.

The crowd gasped before the bodies dropped to the floor, Jesse laughed silently, making the decoration lights flicker, before her expression became angry and she screamed loudly, knocking down people. As people got up screaming and tried to find a way out, Jesse used everything around her to kill them, Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Lukas used their powers to survive the carnage. She was smiling wickedly.

With her powers and unjustifiable anger, she threw table at StacyPlays, crushed StampyCat with a small set of bleachers he was climbing on, held down LDShadowLady (or Lizzie) and DanTDM on the floor to get trampled to death by everyone running to the closed doors, smashed TorgueDawg and Captain Sparklez with a heavy fake light, threw objects at a few other people, strangled a few people with ropes, electrocuted some people with the wires that fell, turn the sprinklers on and off, and set things on fire, which burned a few people to a crisp.

Aiden couldn't believe the monster he awoken or the disaster she invented. When Aiden and the four others were the only ones left, she turned over to Aiden, a beastly and inhuman look in her eyes. Aiden yelped, "W-W-W-Wait! Jesse, we could talk about this! I'm sorry, okay? Just... Just please, spare me!", he pleaded beggingly. Jesse used her power to lift him up in the air, "It's too late for 'sorries', Aiden! See you and your best pals in HELL!", she shouted. She then used her powers to stop his heart and throw him to the ground. And when the others tried to throwing knives at her with their powers, she used her much stronger powers to make the knives decapitate them instead. She was so far gone, that she couldn't tell them from the rest of the people she killed. When she levitated herself out, she realized something then broke down and cried. She used her powers to bring a shard of glass across her neck, killing her. She dropped dead to the ground.

Moral of the Story: Don't bully other people, you might just create a monster.

 ** _Wow, I went somewhere with that, didn't I?..._**


End file.
